La vida sigue
by Fay Gutz
Summary: Aún cuando las rutinas se rompen, aún cuando nada sale como quieres y tienes el corazón roto, la vida sigue. Hinata vive una tranquila vida en Suna por petición de su padre, hasta que una llamada telefónica pone su mundo de cabeza. {Sasuhina, pero con un poco de Gaahina y otras parejas}{Eventual lemon pero mucho plot}{Les juro que a pesar de todo es Sasuhina}


Disclaimer: no soy dueña de los personajes.

.

"Padre, no comprendo...". Hinata estaba frente a un marmolado mesón de su cocina, preparando bolas de arroz cuando sonó el teléfono. "Venir a Suna fue tú idea, para poder pasar desapercibida...".

"Hija, por favor comprende". Dijo Hiashi en un tono seco, cansado, de seguro a causa de todos los trámites hechos en las últimas horas. "Si algo te pasara, o incluso a Sasuke, me gustaría ser capaz de tomar un avión y llegar lo más rápido posible".

"Pero nos fuimos de Konoha para evitar problemas...".

"Y esos problemas se irán conmigo a otro continente".

"Pero...".

"Hinata, no, compréndelo, no quiero objeciones". Esta vez su voz fue severa, y aunque no llegaba a ser agresiva, Hinata sabía que estaba molestando a su padre.

"Está bien".

La llamada se cortó.

.

A la hora de almuerzo, Sasuke se demoró veinte y tres minutos en encontrar a Hinata, quien estaba sentada bajo un árbol, almorzando, sin él.

"Las bolas de arroz sabían a pena, así que asumo que has hablado con tu padre".

Al verlo acercarse, Hinata escondió su rostro entre sus manos, pero al no recibir más que un ahogado sonido que no pudo identificar como una palabra, suspiró avanzando hacia ella y levantó el rostro de Hinata por el mentón.

"Sasuke-kun, él...". Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos frente a los de él y volvió a esconder su rostro, pero ésta vez se pudo escuchar un lastimero llanto escondido en las palmas. El ojinegro se sentó a su lado.

"No tienes que decirme, Neji e Itachi me han llamado más temprano". Hinata levantó el rosáceo rostro y miró a Sasuke con incredulidad, él le limpió con el pulgar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

"Podrías haberme dicho...", dijo Hinata con la voz empapada en pena.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos "Me gusta consolarte, no hacerte llorar".

.

"Pero Hina-chan, esto es terrible, ¡Catastrófico!". Sus compañeras del club de cocina habían reaccionado mal.

"P-Pues no tengo otra opción, mi padre no cambia de opinión una vez que ha decidido algo".

Todas sus amigas la miraron con aspecto triste y por un momento, Hinata se alegró, pues a decir verdad, hubiese sido más lamentable que sus amigas no se inmutaran por su partida.

"Buenos chicas, en vista de la situación, podríamos pedirle a Hina-chan que la próxima semana nos enseñe a preparar sus célebres rollos de canela". Temari hablaba con su típico tono tosco, pero la sonrisa en su rostro, tan genuina como siempre, alentaba a todas.

A pesar de las malas noticias, todas siguieron alegremente con lo que estaban cocinando aquella semana, conversando y preguntándole toda clase de cosas a Hinata. Cuando ya quedaba media hora para terminar, Sasuke entró a la sala.

"Sasuke, haz salido temprano". Hinata lo saludó con una sonrisa, mientras que vio como Temari se acercaba al chico.

"Hey, Uchiha, Hinata-chan nos ha contado la noticia, de seguro debes tener el corazón roto". Todas las demás chicas miraban con expectación.

"¿Por qué debería tener el corazón roto?".

"Pues, ya no podrás ver a Hinata-chan todos los días en la escuela".

Tanto Sasuke como Hinata miraron a Temari con confusión.

.

"Gaara, Kankuro, no se van a creer lo que pasó hoy". Temari tiró su mochila sobre la mesa de la sala de estar y se acomodó entre sus dos hermanos en el sillón, Gaara leía un libro, Kankuro miraba la televisión.

"Déjame adivinar, de nuevo se te olvidó quitarle el almidón al arroz".

"Kankuro, eso sólo me pasó una vez, una. Olvídalo, esto es demasiado grande, no lo van a creer. Hinata y Sasuke, no, esperen, déjenme partir desde el principio".

"¿Hinata-san y Uchiha-san terminaron?". Preguntó Gaara, su rostro teñido con curiosidad.

"¡Resulta que al parecer, nunca han estado saliendo!".

"¿Qué?", dijeron Gaara y Kankuro al unísono, el último apagó la televisión.

"Pero si se la pasan juntos en la escuela, a veces cuando voy a la sala del taller de arte, los veo juntos en los pasillos".

"Pues resulta que no sólo se la pasan juntos en la escuela, pasan juntos todo el día". Al mirar los rostros confundidos de sus hermanos, decidió aclarar su idea. "Hinata-chan y el Uchiha viven juntos desde hace años, y solos".

Temari se desilusionó, sus hermanos no tenían las expresiones que ella esperaba ver, Kankuro se quedó con la boca abierta, y su hermano menor palideció.

"¿Cómo te has enterado?" Preguntó Gaara, sus palabras saliendo de su boca a una frecuencia más rápida de lo que le hubiese gustado.

"Claro, se me olvido que iba a contarlo desde el principio". Dijo Temari con un deje triste. "Hinata-chan se va a vivir Konoha apenas termine el semestre, con el Uchiha ese".

A Gaara se le cayó el libro al suelo.

.

Hinata era bonita, no era despampanante, ni exótica, ni mucho menos alguien que llamara la atención, sin embargo, Hinata era más que conocida en la escuela, ya que siempre iba acompañada de Sasuke, quien sí llamaba la atención (aunque no la quisiera). Los profesores confiaban en ella, era una buena alumna, estudiosa, respetuosa, aunque claro, no era perfecta, no siempre tenía las mejores notas, y no era capaz de pegarle a una pelota en clase de educación física, además de que no le gustaba responder en clases, le daba vergüenza debido a su tartamudeo. Pero al fin y al cabo, era una joven honesta, y es por eso que Gaara le pidió que se uniera al centro de alumnos, por recomendación de sus profesores.

O al menos de eso intentaba convencerse Gaara, de que la miraba trabajando en fichas de inscripción a clubes sentada junto a él, porque Hinata quizás podría estar cometiendo algún error; que se quedaba más tiempo del necesario viéndola caminar por el pasillo cuando salía de la sala del centro de alumnos para estar seguro de que no iba en la dirección errónea.

Pero Gaara sabía muy bien que Hinata no cometía esa clase de errores, Gaara veía a Hinata por el simple hecho de que le gustaba verla, disfrutaba de la forma en que ella se movía, de cómo su cabello se mecía al ritmo de sus pasos, de cómo sus pestañas revoloteaban como mariposas, de cómo sus mejillas florecían por cualquier motivo.

Gaara nunca había sido uno de esos motivos.

.

Hinata tocó la puerta. "Sasuke-kun, necesito ayuda".

"Entra". Cuando Hinata abrió la puerta, se encontró con Sasuke tendido boca arriba en su cama y la cara cubierta por un libro a medio leer. "¿Qué necesitas?" Se sacó el libro de la cara y el corazón se le dió vuelta. "Oh". Hinata tenía puesto ese lindo vestido color lavanda que él le había regalado para su cumpleaños, ese con escote en corazón y encaje que le cubría el pecho y los hombros y le llegaba sobre la rodilla.

Hinata se probó un chaleco y una chaqueta frente a él, preguntándole cuál se veía mejor, a lo que él solo respondió que hoy haría mucho calor.

Cuando la peliazul se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, Sasuke notó que la hilera de botones en la espalda del vestido estaba desfasada por un botón.

A veces, Sasuke realmente pensaba que Hinata lo estaba provocando, "Te abrochaste mal los botones, ven aquí", ella sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda, a lo que el pelinegro comenzó a desabrochar botones para arreglarlos, lentamente, y de vez en cuando rozando las yemas de sus dedos con la piel frente a él. Una vez terminado, Hinata se paró y le preguntó cómo se veía. _Perfecta_ , pensó Sasuke, "Bien".

Antes de que Hinata saliera de la habitación, Sasuke le preguntó porque se estaba vistiendo así, "He quedado de ir con Temari a un café, me dijo que me pusiera mi mejor atuendo".

"Yo también saldré más tarde, a despedirme".

Hinata asintió, y unos minutos después de que abandonó la habitación del moreno, también salió por la puerta del departamento en el que vivían.

.

"Gaara, quédate quieto, no puedo arreglarte la corbata si sigues arreglándote el pelo, está bien, déjalo así". Temari decía con voz exasperada. "Okay, terminé". No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, miro la hora en su teléfono y decidió mandarle un mensaje a Hinata.

"Disculpa la demora, estoy saliendo de mi casa, estaré allá en diez minutos". Tras apretar enviar, se tiró al sillón y Gaara salió de la casa.

.

El lugar era pequeño, con decoraciones creativas que suelen aparecer en revistas, mientras que todo era cubierto por una luz anaranjada que lo hacía ver todo más acogedor; el olor a café y toda clase de infusiones invadía su nariz mientras miraba por la ventana que estaba junto a su mesa, a la entrada del recinto, así Temari podría verla con facilidad cuando entrara, volvió su vista al menú que le habían entregado, y mientras escuchó el tintinear de la campana de la puerta, vió como el pelirrojo presidente del centro de alumnos entraba por esta. "G-Gaara-kun". Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su silla. "Que coincidencia".

.

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte, mini-Itachi". El pelirrojo de ojos marrones lo saludaba al otro lado de la habitación. Sasuke se acercó a él y se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban cerca.

El lugar era oscuro con una leve luz roja que inundaba todo, olía a esmalte y a polvo, pero sobre todo, hacia calor.

"Cuanto tiempo, Sasori". Ambos hablaron por un buen rato, de todo y de nada, a lo que Sasuke aprovecho de contarle que Itachi se iría del continente, y que ellos regresarían a Konoha, hasta que los interrumpió el tintinear de la campana de la puerta y una voz hablando por teléfono. "Ok, esmalte resistente al agua e hilo transparente. Sí, claro. No Kankuro, eso no, adiós". La rubia cabellera de la chica se encontraba suelta, y tan solo vestía una polera blanca de algodón y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros.

Cuando cortó la llamada y miro hacia enfrente su rostro palideció en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Dónde y con quien está Hinata?".

La melena rubia desapareció en cuestión de segundos junto con el tintinear de la campana.

.

El viento corría, agitando la flamante cabellera del muchacho con el corazón latiendo a quinientas treinta y seis revoluciones por minuto, la brisa atraía el dulce aroma que desprendían los oscuros cabellos a su lado. Ahora caminaban rumbo a la casa de Hinata, el cielo despejado pero el aire caliente, rodeando su silencio, hasta que los ojos perlados buscaron los turquesa.

"S-Si querías juntarte a conversar conmigo, sólo debías pedírmelo, Gaara-kun". Hinata hablaba con voz suave, y a pesar de que Gaara podía ser intimidante, el silencio que compartían la mayor parte del tiempo eran apreciados por la peliazul.

"Soy incapaz de hacer algo así, lamento hacerte venir de ésta manera".

"No te disculpes, el café ha estado delicioso". Gaara podía jurar que la sonrisa de Hinata desprendía luz, y que aquellos ojos opalinos podían ver dentro de su alma. Le hubiese gustado sentarse más cerca de ella, tomar su pequeña mano; pero lo primero es lo primero.

"A decir verdad, no te he citado a tomar café, no solo a eso". Ante sus palabras, la sonrisa de Hinata se tornaba a una expresión confundida. "Me he enterado de que te irás de Suna". Ahora Hinata parecía preocupada.

Y Gaara contó los latidos de su corazón, uno, dos, tres, seis, veinte, sesenta; la miró a los ojos y luego Hinata pudo escuchar como el pelirrojo tragaba.

"Hinata-san... no quiero que te vayas".

.

Cuando Sasuke entró al departamento, sintió el olor a comida casera, a arroz, a vapor, a Hinata; y se calmó, el alma le volvió al cuerpo, sus músculos se relajaron mientras sus piernas se dirigían hacía la peliazul.

"Llegaste temprano". El chico de ojos negros dijo en tono acusatorio, a lo que Hinata se dió vuelta para mirar a Sasuke, con toda la ternura del mundo en los ojos, "Pensé que estarías de vuelta antes que yo". A pesar de que las inseguridades seguían ahí, el pelinegro decidió no preguntar.

"Yo pensé lo mismo".

.

N/A:

Hola! Bueno, antes había comenzado otro fanfic sasuhina, pero a decir verdad no tenía pies ni cabeza, así comencé a escribir este, mi segundo fanfic, espero que les guste, las críticas constructivas ideas o teorías son bien recibidas! Espero terminar pronto el segundo capítulo.


End file.
